The Discord in Love
by Lady Wystaerya
Summary: After Twilight Sparkle and her friends to the labyrinth, Princess Celestia finds herself alone in her chambers with an unexpected guest. Celestia/Discord. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: My Little Pony solely belongs to Lauren Faust. I am nothing more than a humble fanfiction writer.

I do, however, own the plots that I manage to cook up otherwise that is not found Lauren Faust's My Little Pony Universe. There may/may not be references, but I assume that fans can distinguish which is a part of Faust's universe and what has been added in.

Also, the phrase, "iridescent curtains" came from my friend, Madeline. ^-^

**Author's Notes**: Please let me know what you think. Any and all thoughts and critiques are welcome but I do not appreciate flamers. I would like to think that we all live in a civilized society in which we all can be courteous to one another.

**Pairing**: Discord/Princess Celestia

**Word Count**: 848 words

Princess Celestia settled down tiredly on her large, circular bed. The iridescent curtains fluttered slightly around her. The light purple color she was so fond of didn't soothe her poor, restless, worried soul. Discord had returned, after her battle with him and now he'd returned. Chaos himself. The thought made her shudder.

She should not have sent Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy Rainbow Dash, and Rarity to go after him to seek the Elements of Harmony.

"Honestly, lovely, you shouldn't be so down on yourself. It's only me. I'm out, I'm ready to party, woo you, and then I'll have all of Equestria in all its chaotic disharmony."

The mare raised her head and stared past the curtains at the lanky chimera that rested against the wall almost lazily. His oddly shaped pupils stared at his chicken-feet claws intently.

She knew better.

"You again." She spat, getting up on her hooves, albeit tiredly. She didn't care. He was here, in her own chambers no less. This was the second time he'd snuck in.

The first time was something she cared not to remember.

She almost took a deep breath to whinny for the guards only to be tsked. Discord's tail twitched and a slow, sly smirk. And that one goddamn tooth. She should have knocked both of them out. Now he just looked so damn silly. And roguish.

Celestia shoved the thought of her mind, restless pawing at bed. She was ready to leap off the bed and shove him into the wall. What was _he_ doing here?

"Yes, yes, I know you're about to ask me about your lovely little pony brats, but they're enjoying the lovely little labyrinth. I must say, I would have thought you would have burned the lovely winding shrubbery down to the ground after our few escapades there. Oh, I remember when you would –"

Celestia picked up one of the small purple velvet pillow and flung it in his direction. The sheer canopy rattled and fell to the ground while the pillow soared, aimed straight for Discord's face, only to fall to the ground in a pile of ashes. Damn it. That had been her favorite pillow too. At least she knew where she could get a new one.

"What have you done to them." She growled, baring her teeth. She wanted to charge at him so badly, but she knew how that would end. It was always the same. Her muscles tensed as she waited, ready to defend herself if she found it necessary to do so. She was just relieved that her little sister was asleep for the day, oblivious – for now – with what was happening. She only hoped Twilight Sparkle and her friends would succeed. Her stomach rolled in fear and concern while she kept her gaze strictly on Discrod's still-smiling face.

"Oh, nothing yet. Seperated. You know me. I just _love_ to play divide and conquer." He smirked as he lazily floated about the room. He reached towards one of her favorite paintings and zapped it, turning the images into odd, upside down, inside-out, chaotic wrongness that she resented him for. What happened to him?

No, she knew what had happened to him, and she blamed no one but him.

"You know," Discord continued, "My offer is still open. I would just _love_ to have you by my side when I make Equestria in my wonderfully glorious, chaotic image. You'll have fun, dar~ling. I'll make sure of it. All day and all night."

"I would rather read a clopfic than spend the rest of my life with you." She scoffed, shaking her mane viciously. Her light, sparkling rainbow colored hair fell over the other side of her neck and she ground her teeth together. "The only reason why I can't fight you the way I once did was because of that…that…that…"

"Feeling you have for me? Still?" he winked before he poofed into a small cloud of gray smoke for a fraction of a second. Within the next half moment, he'd wrapped himself around her and shoved her to the ground, noses barely poking from each other. Celestia whinnied from the sudden flash of pain before she tried to force the chimera off her. He held on tight, all sources of amusement wiped cleaned from his face.

"Don't worry love. When I'm done with those lovely little brats, we're going to spend a very, _very_ long getting reacquainted. Now, toodaloo!"

Immediately the sudden dark energy that seemed to fill her chambers shrank down to nothing. Discord eased himself off her and licked the side of her face before biting down on her ear. Celestia yelped and kicked him, only to miss as he leapt three feet back.

"I will give you all the love and attention you want later, but for now….I have a few happy little ponies to take care of. Try not to be _too_ worried. I won't make their lives miserable. By much." He winked and vanished just as quickly as he came, leaving Celestia on the ground with a sore, throbbing ear.


End file.
